Papier glacé et vie passée
by Niwi
Summary: UA - Next generation - Lemon - Lily profite d'un après-midi avec son petit-ami sous les arbres quelques temps après s'être installée avec lui à Londres. Aurait-elle pu penser que son "ancienne vie" la rattraperait ainsi ? Entre deux appareils photos et des kilomètres de papier glacé, elle apprendra qu'on ne peut pas faire une croix sur ce qui nous a construit.
1. Par un après-midi ensoleillé

**Papier glacé et vie passée**

**Auteure :** Niwi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pour la plupart, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure :** Basé sur un univers alternatif plus que proche du notre dans un futur plus ou moins proche. J'étais inspirée le jour où j'ai tapé ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

21 juin - Londres

« Tu trouves que j'ai un gros ventre ? Je m'exclame à moitié outrée en me redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Lily, rit Scorpius en essayant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- N'y compte même pas ! Je m'écrie en me relevant. Tu n'es qu'un petit voyou ! »

Je me poste devant lui, il me fixe stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire et moi je ne trouve rien de plus intelligent que de lui lancer le fond de ma bouteille d'eau à la figure. Ca lui apprendra à se moquer de mon petit ventre rond. Je souris fière de mon coup. Lui me regarde comme s'il allait me noyer et se lève. Je perds mon sourire et recule. Un pas, deux, trois. Je pars en courant à travers le parc essayant d'éviter sa vengeance qui sera terrible, je me doute. J'entends ses pas précipités derrière moi et sens deux bras passer autour de ma taille.

« NAOOOOON ! Pitié, pitié ! Ris-je lorsqu'il me soulève. Scorpius, mon cœur, pitié, supplie-je lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur mes côtes dans le but de me chatouiller. Scorpiuuuuuuus ! »

Je l'entends rire aussi et je souris deux fois plus. Les passants autour de nous sourient. Les petites mamies froncent les sourcils, je les entends de là : « De mon temps on avait un petit peu plus de retenue ». Je ris encore et encore en essayant de me soustraire aux chatouilles de mon amant.

« Excuses-toi, Lily, ordonne-t-il en continuant ses chatouilles.

\- J'suis... hahaha... Je... Je... Tente-je de dire entre deux hoquets de rire. »

Pas persuadé, il me tire en arrière et embrasse mon front me demandant de recommencer. Je recommence à parler, il me chatouille les hanches de nouveau. Je vais mourir ! Ses mains passent alternativement sur mes côtes et sur mon ventre et je ris comme une folle. Le supplice des chatouilles est le pire que je connaisse.

« Pitié... Scorpius, souffle-je lorsqu'il s'arrête deux secondes. »

J'en profite pour remettre deux mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et lève le visage vers le kiosque face à moi. Je viens d'entendre quelqu'un dire mon nom. Je tourne légèrement la tête au moment où Scorpius recommence ses chatouilles. Sauf que je ne ris pas. Je viens de voir des fantômes, des personnes dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence après tant d'années.

« Lilou ? M'appelle Scorpius. Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- C'est presque ça, je souffle lorsque les fantômes s'approchent de nous.

\- Lily ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu, s'exclame une blonde en s'approchant de nous. »

Je souris aimablement, les mains de Scorpius quittant peu à peu mes hanches. J'étreins tout le monde et leur présente Scorpius. Raphaël me regarde dans les yeux. Je fais pareil alors que Scorpius parle un peu avec Emma, Judith et Tarek. Et une petite nouvelle que je ne connais pas. Je savais bien qu'ils m'avaient remplacée par une autre. Raphaël me regarde avec incompréhension, peut-être un peu de regret. Je soupire et baisse le regard. Emma parle et parle et parle sans s'arrêter.

« On a prévu un repas avec tous les anciens pour l'anniversaire de Raphaël la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas ? Propose Judith. On était justement en train de se demander comment on allait faire pour te contacter Lily. »

Menteuse. Mais bizarrement ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est séparés tous pour que ça ne me touche. Mais je fais semblant, dis que ça me fait plaisir et promet d'y réfléchir lorsque Tarek me dit qu'il aimerait faire un de ces petits repas comme « au bon vieux temps ». Je ris un peu parce que ça me rappelle les repas durant lesquels on finissait par se disputer et se réconcilier à coup de glace sur les joues. Puis mon regard retombe dans celui de Raphaël et je détourne les yeux. Inconsciemment ma main attrape celle de Scorpius et je la serre fort. Il ressent mon malaise puisqu'il met fin aux discussion prétextant qu'on avait rendez-vous chez ses parents. Je souris à tout le monde et on rejoint nos affaires. Inexplicablement mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Lily ton sa- Lily ? S'étonne Scorpius en me prenant dans ses bras. Lilou, ma Lilou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je ne réponds pas, la gorge serrée, les joues pleines de larmes. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je pense à ce qui vient de se passer et mes yeux se vident de leur eau. J'ai mal. Mal de savoir qu'ils peuvent être aussi hypocrites alors que j'ai littéralement disparu de leur vie cinq ans plus tôt. Aucun n'a fait l'effort de garder contact avec moi. Et ils me proposent de venir à l'anniversaire de mon ancien meilleur-ami, de mon ancien coup de cœur, comme si on s'était quittés hier. Je pleure de plus belle, serrée dans les bras de mon petit-ami. Scorpius et moi sommes ensembles depuis deux ans, on se connaît depuis quatre. On était dans la même classe de photographie.

« Allez, on rentre, viens, me dit-il en me tirant vers notre appartement. »

On s'est installés ensemble lorsqu'on a décidé de venir vivre à Londres. Enfin de revenir vivre à Londres. Scorpius vivait dans Kensington et allait à l'école de son quartier. Mes parents eux s'étaient établis à Notting Hill et m'envoyaient dans une école privée à l'autre bout de la ville. J'y ai reçu un enseignement tellement religieux que depuis que je suis diplômée, j'ai arrêté d'aller à l'église sauf lorsque je suis chez mes parents et qu'ils viennent me rendre visite. Nos parents sont du même milieu et j'avais déjà rencontré Scorpius à quelques reprises. Il m'avait toujours paru arrogant et hautain, pourtant aujourd'hui c'est le plus parfait des hommes. Et je suis heureuse de vivre avec lui.

« Tu veux un thé ? Me demande-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

\- S'il te plaît. »

Je l'entends préparer le thé dans la cuisine. Je m'assois sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. J'ai arrêté de pleurer dès qu'on est arrivé dans la rue de notre immeuble. La distance mise entre eux et nous m'a soulagée. Je peux encore voir le visage de Raphaël lorsque je ferme les yeux et que je ne me force pas à penser à autre chose. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je la chasse d'un coup de main lorsque j'entends Scorpius revenir avec deux tasses à la main.

« Explique-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. »

Je reste silencieuse un moment, soufflant sur ma tasse pour refroidir le liquide brûlant et relève les yeux. Scorpius m'observe en silence, l'air sombre. Je comprends qu'il se méprends sur la relation qui me lie à eux. A lui. Je secoue la tête et pose ma tasse.

« Ce sont... C'étaient mes meilleurs amis. On était un groupe de huit, Emma, Tarek, Judith, Lysander et Lorcan les jumeaux, Evan, moi, Raphaël... On était inséparables, on a passé toute notre scolarité ensemble. Puis lorsqu'on a été diplômés, Evan, les jumeaux et moi on est partis faire nos études ailleurs et les ponts ont été coupés comme ça, net. Comme on coupe une pomme... Je ne les avais pas revu depuis, je murmure en baissant mes yeux sur mes mains. »

Scorpius reste silencieux un temps. J'avale le contenu de ma tasse attendant qu'il parle. Il médite sur ce que je viens de dire. Cherche les bons mots, les bonnes questions, comment les poser. Il n'aime pas me brusquer avec des mots, il sait que je leur accorde une trop grande importance, alors il mesure ses paroles, elles sont plus réfléchies.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Raphaël et toi ? Me demande-t-il après un temps de réflexion. »

Je me tais. Je fini ma tasse et la porte à la cuisine avant de revenir m'asseoir. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots qui lui feront comprendre que tout es fini. Il sait que je lui suis complètement dévouée, que je l'aime et que je lui appartiens, mais il semble quand même un petit peu agité à l'idée que je puisse répondre quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas. Je souffle et le regarde.

« On s'est... Tourné autour, pendant des années. On n'a jamais été autre chose que des meilleurs-amis mais on aurait aimé plus tous les deux, sans le savoir. Je pense qu'on se serait mis ensemble si je n'étais pas allée à Manchester, j'avoue sans ciller.

\- Tu l'aimes encore ? Il me demande après un long temps de réflexion.

\- Non, je réponds après avoir médité la question. Je t'aime toi, depuis que je me suis assise à côté de toi dans la classe. Et j'en suis persuadée depuis que je t'ai donné ma première fois, toutes mes premières fois, j'ajoute en voyant qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Tu as été mon premier baiser, je dis en avançant vers lui à quatre pattes. Mon premier petit-ami. Mon premier véritable baiser, comme dans les films. Mon premier amant. Et mon premier colocataire. Et surtout, tu es mon seul et unique amour, mon seul et unique tout. »

Je m'arrête sur ses genoux. Il me regarde amoureusement, un grand sourire a prit place sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse, chastement. Il picore mes lèvres avec amour et les mordilles. Je l'aime tellement. Petit à petit, ses baisers descendent dans mon cou, sur mon épaule. Il tire sur la manche de mon tee-shirt, dévoile ma clavicule, l'embrasse, la mordille, laisse une trace de son passage et passe une main sous mon tee-shirt. Je le laisse faire, gémissant doucement de plaisir sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Bientôt, il passe son autre main sous mon haut et le retire avec lenteur avant de le lancer à travers le séjour. Je ris quand ses cheveux viennent chatouiller mon décolleté et me mords la lèvre lorsqu'il passe son pousse entre le bonnet de mon soutien-gorge et mon sein pour le dégager. Il l'observe et souffle dessus avant de l'embrasser, de le mordiller. Je gémis un petit peu plus lorsqu'il passe son pouce dans l'autre bonnet et répète l'opération. Inconsciemment mes hanches entament un petit mouvement de balancier. Je l'aime, j'ai envie de lui. Il continue ses caresse, descendant ses mains jusqu'au bouton de mon short. Je l'arrête et lui souris avant de l'embrasser avec indécence. Je sais qu'il aime quand je fais ça et que juste après je retire son tee-shirt et déboutonne son jean. Je fais mon petit effet puisque j'entends sa respiration déjà saccadée à l'idée de ce que je vais faire. Je souris et pose ma main sur son entre-jambe. Il se crispe et se détends immédiatement après, m'embrasse et déboutonne mon short. Je retire une nouvelle fois sa main et attrape les deux pour les mettre derrière sa tête en continuant de l'embrasser. Mes coups de bassin n'ont pas cessé et je le caresse d'une main tout en tenant les deux autre de l'autre. S'il le voulait il pourrait reprendre le contrôle, mais il me laisse faire, ça me donne une certaine sensation de puissance. Je l'embrasse encore puis retire ma main de son caleçon, son pénis dans la main. Je me lèche les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux, provocatrice et fond sur son membre déjà dressé. Je pose mes lèvres et souffle dessus. Ma langue glisse sur toute la longueur de son attribut et je l'entends gémir lorsque je le prends complètement en bouche. Il souffle lorsque je commence à sucer et soupire mon nom. Lorsqu'il se sent proche de l'explosion, il me repousse et m'allonge sur le canapé. Il s'installe entre mes jambes après avoir enlevé son jean et son caleçon et retire mon short avec ma culotte. Il se replace au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse tout en me caressant, de manière plus coquine. Ses doigt entrent et sortent sans s'arrêter, m'arrachant gémissement sur gémissement.

« Scorpius... je finis par gémir pour qu'il arrête son supplice. »

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont dilatés par le désir et le plaisir qu'il contient. Il m'embrasse fougueusement. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il enfile un préservatif. Il attrape mes mains et entrelace nos doigts ensembles puis entre en moi. S'en suit un long ballet de vas-et-viens et de gémissements.

* o * o * o *

« Tu étais encore amoureuse de lui lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble ? Me demande Scorpius. »

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui toujours dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter cette histoire, elle l'obsède. La main posée sur son avant bras, je dessine de petites arabesques imaginaires et pose mes lèvres sur son torse encore nu. Je l'entends soupirer et le sens frémir. Un petit sourire amusé apparaît sur mes lèvres.

« Non. »

Il se relève légèrement et me regarde droit dans les yeux, me demandant de poursuivre.

« Non parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui et je l'ai réalisé parce que j'étais folle de toi. De ta façon d'être et de ton caractère. De ta douceur et de ton charme. »

Il se détends légèrement. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et poursuis :

« J'étais déjà sous ton charme la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. J'ai juste fait semblant d'être énervée pour voir si tu étais vraiment sérieux. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement, satisfait de cette réponse. Les papillons du premier jour sont toujours là et me chatouillent l'estomac avec bonheur. Ses mains passent dans mon dos et me rapprochent encore plus de lui. Je souris aux mots doux qu'il me murmure à l'oreille et frissonne lorsque ses doigts caressent ma peau. Lentement il me fait basculer sur lui, nos langues dansant toujours ensemble. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors qu'instinctivement j'ondule sur lui.

« Je t'aime Lily, souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

\- Tellement, je ris. »

Je sens son désir contre mon sexe, ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts dessiner de petits arcs de cercle. Je gémis et pose mes mains sur son torse. C'est moi qui mène la danse, c'est moi qui vais lui faire l'amour, avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Bébé... »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Ses mains se pressent contre mes hanches. Je me lève, l'embrasse et lui demande de se retourner. Il obéit sans attendre et je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain chercher un flacon d'huile. Je me pose sur ses fesses et fais couler quelques gouttes du liquide parfumé sur sa colonne et l'étale sur tout son dos pour le masser. Mes doigts passent sur tous les nœuds et je fini par le faire se retourner lorsque toute l'huile a disparu. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux si beaux, si pleins de désir. Il m'embrase, m'hypnotise. Je roule des hanche. Il gémit. Je souris. Son sexe est dur et tendu, je l'embrasse me redresse et me laisse glisser dessus avec une lenteur exquise. C'est moi qui mène la danse et je nous conduis lentement au septième ciel.


	2. Pause photo

21 juin – Londres

« Tu étais encore amoureuse de lui lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble ? Me demande Scorpius. »

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui toujours dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter cette histoire, elle l'obsède. La main posée sur son avant bras, je dessine de petites arabesques imaginaires et pose mes lèvres sur son torse encore nu. Je l'entends soupirer et le sens frémir. Un petit sourire amusé apparaît sur mes lèvres.

« Non. »

Il se relève légèrement et me regarde droit dans les yeux, me demandant de poursuivre.

« Non parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui et je l'ai réalisé parce que j'étais folle de toi. De ta façon d'être et de ton caractère. De ta douceur et de ton charme. »

Il se détends légèrement. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et poursuis :

« J'étais déjà sous ton charme la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. J'ai juste fait semblant d'être énervée pour voir si tu étais vraiment sérieux. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement, satisfait de cette réponse. Les papillons du premier jour sont toujours là et me chatouillent l'estomac avec bonheur. Ses mains passent dans mon dos et me rapprochent encore plus de lui. Je souris aux mots doux qu'il me murmure à l'oreille et frissonne lorsque ses doigts caressent ma peau. Lentement il me fait basculer sur lui, nos langues dansant toujours ensemble. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors qu'instinctivement j'ondule sur lui.

« Je t'aime Lily, souffle-t-il en m'embrassant.

\- Tellement, je ris. »

Je sens son désir contre mon sexe, ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts dessiner de petits arcs de cercle. Je gémis et pose mes mains sur son torse. C'est moi qui mène la danse, c'est moi qui vais lui faire l'amour, avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Bébé... »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Ses mains se pressent contre mes hanches. Je me lève, l'embrasse et lui demande de se retourner. Il obéit sans attendre et je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain chercher un flacon d'huile. Je me pose sur ses fesses et fais couler quelques gouttes du liquide parfumé sur sa colonne et l'étale sur tout son dos pour le masser. Mes doigts passent sur tous les nœuds et je fini par le faire se retourner lorsque toute l'huile a disparu. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux si beaux, si pleins de désir. Il m'embrase, m'hypnotise. Je roule des hanche. Il gémit. Je souris. Son sexe est dur et tendu, je l'embrasse me redresse et me laisse glisser dessus avec une lenteur exquise. C'est moi qui mène la danse et je nous conduis lentement au septième ciel.

26 juin 2014

« Un bouquet de fleurs ? Me demande Scorpius sceptique.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je m'indigne les poings sur les hanches. »

Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Il m'énerve. Depuis ce matin, je cherche une idée de présent pour Raphaël. Demain on est invités à son anniversaire et même si ça ne m'emballe pas, on a accepté d'y aller pour me « soigner de mon asociabilité » comme il dit. Imbécile.

« Un jeu de-

\- Lily. Stop. Réfléchis un peu, c'était ton meilleur-ami, tu dois te souvenir de ce qu'il aime. »

Ce qu'il aime... Lorsqu'on était au lycée, il ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose, il supportait Manchester United, jouait de la guitare et profitait des places qu'avait son père pour aller voir des matchs de rugby au Twickenham Stadium. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, nous étions internes à l'époque. Au lycée j'étais déjà mordue de photographie et je n'arrêtais pas de les mitrailler avec mon reflex à pellicule. Il m'avait même dit un jour qu'il adorait regarder mes photos...

« Un album photo, je souffle.

\- Quoi ? Non Lily je t'ai demandé de-

\- Il adorait regarder mes photos, j'explique. Alors je vais lui faire un album avec quelques uns de mes vieux clichés. Tu sais ceux qui sont dans la boite mauve.

\- C'est une bonne idée je suppose, me dit-il en m'attirant vers une boutique. »

Lorsqu'on rentre à l'appartement, j'attrape la boite mauve et sors les morceaux de papier glacé un à un. Scorpius, son menton posé sur mon épaule les observe silencieusement alors que je choisi mes préférés. Ces photos-là, personne ne les a jamais vues. Je n'ai jamais osé les montrer à mes amis de peur qu'ils les trouvent laides. Je prenais ces clichés sans qu'ils le sachent, ils étaient pris sur le vif.

« Tu étais déjà une merveilleuse photographe à l'époque, chuchote-t-il.

\- Tu trouves ? Je souris.

\- Tu es encore plus merveilleuse aujourd'hui. »

Je ris et l'embrasse pour le remercier tout en continuant à trier mes photos. En voyant les têtes de mes anciens meilleurs-amis, je me replonge dans le passé, dans quelque chose que j'avais oublié et je souris. Mon cœur se pince, déçu d'avoir perdu tout ça, mais en même temps je heureuse parce que grâce à eux, j'ai trouvé Scorpius. Je sors une nouvelle photo et tombe sur le regard de Raphaël. Sur cette photo, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et ses sentiments sont transparents. A présent ça saute aux yeux, je vois à quel point il était amoureux de moi à cette époque.

« Il semblait amoureux, me souffle Scorpius à l'oreille.

\- Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le voir, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça, la preuve on en a mis du temps avant de se mettre ensemble nous, je ris.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop orgueilleuse. »

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et je continue de sortir les photos. J'ai mitraillé les jumeaux aussi, je m'en rends compte en voyant le nombre de photographies que j'ai d'eux. Scorpius se moque de moi en disant qu'en vérité j'étais amoureuse d'eux. Je lui tire la langue. Les garçons étaient d'une complicité inégalable et j'aimais les prendre en photo lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Pris sur le vif, ils semblaient plus unis que jamais, plus que des jumeaux, ils semblaient ne faire qu'un.

« Eux n'étaient pas là hier, je me trompe ? Dit-il en pointant les jumeaux du doigt.

\- Non, ils sont partis faire leurs études à l'étranger, j'explique en regardant une photo sur laquelle Evan et les jumeaux font les idiots. Leurs pères sont PDG de très grandes entreprises et ils reprendront le flambeau plus tard alors ils ont été obligés d'aller étudier dans les trois meilleures universités du monde, je raconte en posant la photo sur le tas des photos pour l'album.

\- Ils seront là demain ? Je crois que j'aurais aimé faire leur connaissance, ils ont l'air géniaux.

\- Je l'espère. »

Heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à mes anciens amis, je me tourne et l'embrasse, passe mes mains dans son dos et l'enlace.

« Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses un petit peu à eux, j'avoue en lui mordillant la joue. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et ton passé m'intéresse, pas autant que ton futur, mais il m'intéresse. Parce que je n'en fais pas totalement partie et que j'aurai aimé. »

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux un instant, heureuse de l'avoir avec moi. Il est tellement attentionné.

« On continue ? »

J'acquiesce et on tombe sur une photo de moi. Je grimace et la met dans le tas des photos à ne pas mettre dans l'album. Depuis le début, c'est la première photo de moi et certainement l'une des seules. J'attrape une nouvelle photo, mais Scorpius reprends l'autre photo.

« J'aime beaucoup celle-là, sourit-il. Tu étais déjà magnifique à cette époque.

\- Hmm... »

Je n'ai jamais aimé être prise en photo. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise derrière que devant l'objectif. Il m'embrasse la nuque et la pose à côté de lui affirmant qu'elle finira dans son porte-feuille. Je continue à sortir mes photos et après deux heures et demi, je me retrouve avec une cinquantaine de photos rangées dans l'album. Scorpius a fait son marché et il a récupéré une dizaine de photos de moi, sur les milles photos qu'il y avait dans la boite. J'ai réussi à mettre deux photos de moi dans l'album, avec réticence mais parce que je savais qu'il aurait mal prit l'idée que je ne m'y mettes pas, comme pour dire « oublie-moi ». J'emballe délicatement le livret et me tourne vers Scorpius qui observe mes photos.

« J'ai envie de te prendre en photos, souffle-t-il en se levant. »

Je veux protester, mais il est déjà armé de son appareil. Je soupire et le regarde s'approcher de moi en souriant. Il appui plusieurs fois sur le bouton et me prends en photo. Je fini par me laisser prendre au jeu et pose pour lui. Tantôt timide, tantôt aguichante, je m'amuse et lui sourit. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me prenne en photo alors il profitait de mes moments d'inattention pour le faire.

« J'aime te prendre en photos, tu es tellement belle. »

Je secoue la tête et continue de poser. Il exagère.


	3. Instant coquin

27 juin 2014

« J'ai développé quelques photos de hier soir, sourit Scorpius lorsque je m'installe à côté de lui encore endormie, ma tasse de thé dans la main. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui demande de me montrer. Il attrape l'enveloppe sur la table et en sors une première. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est moi ? C'est moi. Il en sort d'autres et au fil des photos, je me trouve jolie, sexy, sensuelle, enfantine, provocante. Je commence à apprécier mes photos et un petit sourire se colle à mes lèvres tandis que Scorpius me murmure des mots doux et des compliments à l'oreille.

« Tu vois que tu es magnifique, finit-il par me dire lorsque je m'arrête sur la dernière. »

Hier je l'ai provoqué ouvertement. Emportée par l'élan, et pour me venger de sa bêtise, je me suis lentement déshabillée et j'ai perdu le contrôle...

Flashback

« Continue, tu es belle, magnifique, sourit Scorpius. »

Je lui souris et retire lentement ma veste. Clic. Je déboutonne lentement ma chemise. Clic. Clic. Je l'ouvre en grand et me mors la lèvre. Clic. Clic. Clic. Je souris espiègle et défais le bouton de mon short. Clic. Clic. Clic. Clic. Je me recule dans le canapé. Le regard de Scorpius s'assombrit lentement, plein de désir. Je défais le zip de mon short et le retire en même temps qu'il me mitraille, sensuellement en regardant droit dans l'objectif. J'ai travaillé avec tellement de mannequins que j'ai fini par apprendre quelques unes de leurs techniques. Je ne suis plus qu'en sous-vêtements et Scorpius tient toujours l'appareil dans sa main.

« Touche-toi, finit-il par murmurer avec difficulté. »

Excitée par son ordre, je porte lentement mes doigts à ma bouche et les suces en le regardant sous mes cils. Il souffle et continue de prendre des photos. Je commence lentement à me toucher, une main sur mon sein, l'autre descendant entre mes jambes. Je retire mon sous-vêtement et me caresse lentement, tout en le regardant. Je vois son sexe se durcir d'ici. J'entre un doigt en moi tout en gémissant son prénom. Il se mord la lèvre, je passe la langue sur les miennes. Après quelques instants j'entre un second doigt et gémis plus fort. Je suis pleine de plaisir. J'écarte plus les jambes et oublie littéralement l'objectif. Les yeux fermés, je n'écoute plus que Scorpius qui me dit quelques trucs salaces pendant que je me fais plaisir. Lorsque j'entre un troisième doigt, je me cambre de plaisir et accélère le mouvement. Scorpius halète, moi je ne suis plus que gémissements et plaisir. Enfin lorsque je jouis, je me sens libérée, je hurle le nom de Scorpius. J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe. Son sexe est tellement dur qu'il pointe à travers son pantalon je ris et porte mes doigts à mes lèvres dans un dernier geste de provocation. Il me prends une dernière fois en photo et me rejoins sur le divan après avoir posé son appareil.

Fin Flashback

Je souris à ce souvenir et ce qui a suivi. Scorpius m'interroge du regard, je hausse les épaules et continue de regarder les photographies en rougissant légèrement. Si quelqu'un d'autre que nous tombe sur ces photos, je peux dire adieu à mon intégrité personnelle, à ma réputation et ma carrière. Je déglutis et me tourne vers Scorpius l'air sérieux.

« J'espère que tu comptes mettre ces photographies dans un coffre fort et le jeter dans la mer, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Si ça tombe dans les mains de n'importe qui, ça craint !

\- Je ne compte pas les laisser sortir de cet appartement. D'ailleurs j'ai mis la carte mémoire dans l'enveloppe et l'enveloppe sera rangée dans la boite verte des archives, je ne les ressortirai que pour mon plaisir personnel. »

Il m'embrasse et va se doucher sans attendre que je lui réponde. J'ai vaguement envie d'aller le rejoindre... Comme une gamine qui va faire une bêtise, j'avance jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds et ouvre la porte. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils et tire le rideau de la douche pour vérifier s'il ne se cache pas. Sans que je m'y attende, deux bras viennent encercler ma taille et me plaquent contre la paroi en verre de la douche.

« Tu n'en as pas assez eu hier, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Depuis que tu m'as fait goûter au sexe, je suis insatiable, je répond. Et j'aime ça.

\- Gourmande, rit-il en m'embrassant. »

Il plaque ses hanches aux miennes contre la paroi. Je peux sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre. Je ronronne et passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Je gémis lorsque nos deux sexes se rencontrent à travers les tissus. Scorpius relève ma nuisette et retire ma culotte lentement. Il envoi le tout par dessus son épaule et retire son boxer. Il me pénètre sans attendre. Lorsque l'orgasme nous fait hurler de plaisir, il allume l'eau et nous nous douchons en nous savonnant l'un, l'autre.


	4. Celle que je suis

« Arrête de stresser. »

Je souffle et me tourne vers Scorpius. Il m'observe un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je lui montre du doigt la maison de Raphaël et il se gare. Lorsque son père est arrivé à la retraite, lui et sa mère sont partis habiter en Espagne laissant la maison à leur fils qui souhaitait poursuivre ses études ici. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'a pas accepté d'aller en Espagne, il aurait eu tellement à gagner en y repensant.

« Vous voilà arrivée princesse, dit Scorpius en ouvrant ma portière. »

Je souris et sors de la voiture en prenant mon sac à main et le cadeau. Il m'aide à sortir en prenant ma main et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes lorsque je suis debout face à lui. Il me sourit et me fait signe d'inspirer. J'obéis. Il expire. Je fais de même. Il me gratifie d'un sourire et passe ses doigts entre les miens.

« On y va ? Demande-t-il en avançant vers la porte.

\- Scorpius ! Je l'appelle au moment où il sonne. »

Il me regarde et je souris timide tout d'un coup.

« Je t'aime, je lui dis alors que la porte s'ouvre. »

Raphaël est venu nous ouvrir et a tout entendu. Je me mords la lèvre prise en faute et lui fais la bise en murmurant « Joyeux anniversaire » à son oreille. Quel mauvais timing. J'entre dans le salon, vite suivie par Scorpius puis Raphaël. Tarek m'attire dans ses bras et plaque de baisers sonores sur mes joues, suivi d'Emma et Judith. J'aperçois Evan un peu en retrais et le prend dans mes bras. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de lui datent d'il y a trois mois. Je lui souris et le garde près de moi.

« Alors Harvard c'est fini ? Je demande.

\- Mon père a préféré que je finisse mes études par correspondance et que je vienne travailler avec lui, soupire-t-il. Et toi alors, photographe de renom à présent ? J'ai vu ton nom sur le vogue de Juliett la dernière fois qu'elle était à la maison.

\- Hé bien, oui. Je commence à me faire une petite place dans le milieu, j'avoue souriante. Mais regarde-toi, tu es magnifique, un véritable petit américain maintenant, je suis admirative.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu es resplendissante, ton fiancé a de la chance, me complimente-t-il.

\- Oh, on n'est pas encore fiancés tu sais, je lui répond sur le ton de la confidence, mais ça ne saurait tarder, s'il ne me le demande pas, c'est moi qui le fait ! »

Evan me fixe un instant éberlué et éclate de rire. Scorpius s'approche de nous et enroule son bras autour de mes hanches en serrant la main d'Evan. Tous les deux se connaissent bien. Leurs parents étaient les meilleurs-amis du monde et eux deux avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Du coup on a beaucoup vu Evan ces dernières années. Enfin, façon de parler.

« C'est toi qui fait quoi ? Demande-t-il en passant son pouce dans ma poche.

\- Ça, Scorpius, c'est un secret entre ta douce et moi, se moque Evan. Lysander ! Lorcan ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir vieux frères, s'exclame-t-il.

\- On s'est vu le mois dernier, soupire Lorcan faussement ennuyé.

\- Par contre vous, belle demoiselle, ajoute Lysander.

\- Ca fait bien un an qu'on ne vous a pas vu ! Termine Lorcan.

\- Bonjour les garçons, je souris. »

I

ls me prennent dans les bras et je leur présente Scorpius avec lequel ils accrochent immédiatement. Un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, je le laisse pour aller discuter avec Tarek. Il me fait un clin d'oeil lorsque j'arrive et me tends une carte d'anniversaire que je signe avant de la tendre à Evan et aux jumeaux. Raphaël me regarde de loin en discutant avec Judith et Emma. L'inconnue de l'autre jour apporte un plateau avec quelques amuses-gueule et nous nous installons autour de la table basse pour prendre l'apéritif. On parle de tout et de rien, tous plus ou moins ensemble. J'ai du mal à discuter avec eux, mais je prends sur moi pour faire plaisir à un petit peu tout le monde. Evan et les jumeaux ont autant de difficultés que moi à s'y faire. Je crois qu'on n'arrive pas à s'intégrer à notre ancien petit groupe. Alors peu à peu on discute tous les quatre. Raphaël me regarde toujours, alors je me lève et lui fait signe discrètement de me rejoindre. Je prends un saladier et vais le poser dans la cuisine. Raphaël arrive juste après.

« Je suis désolé, me dit-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils et attends qu'il m'explique.

« De ne pas avoir gardé contacts avec vous quatre. Je me rend compte que vous ne vous sentez pas trop à votre place aujourd'hui, me dit-il en baissant la tête. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec toi, quand je te vois aujourd'hui, souffle-t-il. »

Ma gorge se serre et je soupire.

« Ca n'aurait rien changé Raphaël, je dis en appuyant bien sur son prénom. Je ne serai pas tombée amoureuse de toi. J'étais charmée, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber amoureuse, j'avoue en lui prenant la main. Parce que je suis amoureuse de Scorpius.

\- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je lui ai donné ma virginité Raphaël. Et mon cœur. »

Je le vois déglutir difficilement et relâcher ses doigts sur ma main. Je le prends dans mes bras et frotte son dos puis le laisse seul dans la cuisine réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Lorsque je m'installe à côté de Scorpius, il m'embrasse la tempe.

« On a tout entendu, me chuchote-t-il. »

Mal à l'aise je rougis et regarde autour de moi. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Seule la petite inconnue qui s'appelle en fait Lucy me jette quelques coups d'oeil fréquents. Agacée, je fini par la foudroyer du regard. Elle sursaute et fixe ses mains honteuse. Un petit sourire satisfait prend place sur mes lèvres et ne me quitte plus de tout le repas. Au moment de manger le gâteau, on lui offre nos présents. Il reçoit de nombreux vêtements de marque et des places pour le prochain match Angleterre – France. Il ouvre enfin mon cadeau et intérieurement je prie pour qui l'apprécie.

« Un album ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouvre-le imbécile, ordonne Tarek en se collant à lui pour voir ce qu'il l'intérieur. »

Les yeux de Raphaël s'écarquille quand il voit les photographies. Intérieurement je souris. J'ai tapé dans le mile encore une fois et grâce à Scorpius. J'attrape sa main sous la table et la serre. Il serre la mienne en retour et entrelace nos doigts.

« On n'a jamais vu ces clichés ! S'étonna Emma. Ils sont superbes ! Pourquoi tu ne nous les as jamais montrés ?! »

Je vais répondre, mais la sonnerie du portable du travail résonne. Scorpius me fait signe qu'il y va et quitte la pièce. J'en profite pour me lever et me poser derrière le petit groupe à l'album et leur explique que j'avais peur de leur réaction face à ces photos.

« N'importe quoi ! Elles sont superbes, me rassure Raphaël. Je ne pouvais pas espérer un meilleur cadeau de ta part Lily, merci. »

Je lui souris et embrasse sa joue avant de retourner m'asseoir lorsque Scorpius vient me chercher. Ce coup de fil est pour moi. Je prends le téléphone, il m'explique rapidement qui est à l'appareil et me laisse récupérer la ligne dans le couloir. Le cœur palpitant légèrement je décroche.

« Lily Potter, je me présente.

\- Mademoiselle Potter, Jessica Michele des magazines Vogue à l'appareil, me répond une femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Enchantée, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Je demande.

\- Nous aurions besoin de vos service... »

Une demie heure de discussion plus tard, je retourne dans le salon, un contrat d'un an prochainement signé chez Vogue Magazine pour l'édition homme, un rendez-vous avec la rédactrice en chef pour lundi matin et un premier shooting sans engagement avec Matt Bomer pour la couverture du numéro de novembre. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, je m'installe à côté de Scorpius, rangeant le téléphone dans mon sac.

« Alors ? Me demande-t-il discrètement alors que les autres regardent l'album.

\- J'ai un shooting de prévu avec Matt Bomer après demain et rendez-vous avez Anna Wintour, lundi matin pour signer mon contrat, je lui répond souriante. D'un an, pour Vogue Men.

\- Tu peux continuer à travailler pour d'autres compagnies à côté ?

\- J'espère bien, parce que Vogue ou non, ils se passeront de mes services sinon, j'ai bien plus d'intérêt à bosser pour de petites compagnies que pour une seule grande, je lui dis. Même si je suis payée double.

\- Payée double pour quoi ? M'interroge Lorcan en s'installant à côté.

\- Un contrat, mais je suis pas certaine qu'il m'intéresse. Les photos te plaisent ?

\- J'ai une commande à faire, m'annonce-t-il. »

Je ris et lui dis que je développerai toutes les photos pour les lui envoyer d'ici six ans. Scorpius éclate de rire et me promet de m'apporter à manger durant tout ce temps pendant que Lorcan me fait les yeux doux.

« Je suis désolé Lorcan, mais je travaillais encore avec de l'argentique à l'époque, ça va être difficile de toutes te les sortir, j'ai plus quinze rouleaux...

– Raphaël peut toujours scanner celles qu'il a, lance Tarek en pinçant la joue de Raphaël. »

Raphaël lève les yeux des photos en ronchonnant.

« On verra, on verra, c'est mon cadeau après tout, pas le votre ! »

La fin de journée passe plutôt rapidement et aux alentours de 16 heures, on quitte tout le monde. Scorpius monte dans la voiture en silence et nous ramène à la maison sans parler ce qui m'arrange puisque je me perd dans mes réflexions. Raphaël et Tarek m'ont donné leurs numéros pour que je les rappelle et qu'on aille boire un café mais si quelques années plus tôt ça m'aurait fait plaisir, aujourd'hui j'ai un doute sur ce que je dois faire.

Dans l'appartement, le silence est toujours de mise. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Scorpius qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je soupire et m'installe entre ses bras sur le canapé. Il semble petit à petit revenir à la réalité et me regarde avec tendresse et tristesse ? Je pose mes doigts sous son menton et attire son visage au mien pour attraper ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? Je demande entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai réalisé cet après-midi... Non c'est idiot, tu vas me rire au nez, souffla-t-il en tentant de se défaire de mon étreinte qu'instinctivement je resserre.

\- Scorpius.

\- Que je ne te connaissais pas autant que je le pensais, murmure-t-il en regardant par la baie vitrée. »

Étonnée je me dégage de ses bras et m'assois face à lui sourcils froncés. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui me connaît ici, c'est lui. Plus que n'importe qui.

« Ecoute-moi bien Scorpius. Tu es la seule et unique personne à me connaître plus que je ne me connais moi-même d'accord ? Peu importe ce qui a pu te traverser l'esprit cet après-midi. Tu es le seul qui puisse se vanter de me connaître sur le bout des doigts. La Lily que j'étais à cette époque est bien trop différente de la Lily d'aujourd'hui et je t'avoue que je suis heureuse que tu ne la connaisses pas plus que ça parce qu'à présent j'en ai honte... »

Scorpius me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Je lui souris et prends sa main dans les miennes.

« Parce que la Lily de l'époque ne voyait pas plus loin que le lendemain, étudiait dans une école privée au milieu de bourgeois comme elle, ne se voyait pas vivre sans ses amis et te méprisait au plus au point chaque fois qu'elle te rencontrait. »

Un petit sourire amoureux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite tandis qu'il pose sa tête contre mon épaule en me ramenant contre lui. La relation que nous avons a toujours été à la fois simple et compliquée. On s'est tourné autour si longtemps qu'on a mis beaucoup de temps à ne plus douter l'un de l'autre par la suite et à se faire presque totalement confiance. Aujourd'hui encore, quand il se produit des scènes comme celle-ci, on voit à quel point il nous est difficile de ne pas avoir partagé le passé de l'autre. Mais je me suis toujours persuadée que c'est en fondant mon présent avec lui qu'il deviendrait mon passé.

« Je t'aime Lily. »

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, je relève son visage et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai en moi. Je l'aime aussi. Tellement. Et même s'il a encore du mal à y croire, je le convaincrais que la Lily du passé n'a rien à voir avec la Lily actuelle et que je préfère nettement celle que je suis aujourd'hui à celle que j'étais avant. Parce qu'il est là avec moi et qu'il m'a fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Bon hé bien je pense qu'on arrive à la fin de cette micro fiction. Il se peut que l'histoire se finisse en eau de boudin pour certains et je m'en excuse, mais les notes que j'avais prit au sujet de cette histoire ont fini dans l'eau et l'encre à bavé du coup j'ai tenté de finir comme je pouvais en sachant que je ne me souvenais plus où je voulais en venir ! ^^'

J'ai entamé une nouvelle fiction : Panier de basket et confusion.

Ca fait un moment qu'elle traîne sur mon ordinateur celle la et c'est une de mes préférées ! Je vous embrasse, n'hésitez-pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur la fin de Papier glacé et Vie passée, ça pourrait m'aider à mieux la finir un de ces jours !


End file.
